


Посмертие

by Taisin



Series: ФБ 2020: Драбблы/Мини от M до E [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Single work, Фандомная битва 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26110900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taisin/pseuds/Taisin
Summary: Бен Соло умер. Вот только не совсем.
Series: ФБ 2020: Драбблы/Мини от M до E [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895713
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, fandom Star Wars 2020: Драбблы/Мини от M до E





	Посмертие

Посмертие Бен себе представлял немножко не так. Он же вроде бы должен быть теперь на Светлой стороне, да? Там должно быть спокойствие. Он не помнит, что обещали на стороне Темной, но вряд ли вот это.

Он едва уворачивается из-под падающего трупа непонятно кого, распадающегося в процессе падения. Кожа испаряется с трупа, руки отрываются и рассыпаются на кости, голова — очень, очень зубастая голова — падает прямо на Бена и он взвизгивает, уворачиваясь. Череп ударяется об его колено и откатывается прочь.

Убивший этого непонятно кого парень смотрит на Бена с презрением и сплевывает сквозь зубы. Он в черной полуброне, с мечом на поясе, волосы убраны под подшлемник, на голове визор. 

— Дерьмо, — говорит парень. — Ты кто вообще такой?

Бен открывает было рот, но не знает, как ответить. Ни одно из его имен не кажется правильным.

— Немой, что ли? А пищишь.

— Джейсен Соло! — из-за скалы выносится девушка. Вроде бы девушка, судя по голосу. Она тоже в доспехе и тоже с оружием, только в шлеме. Они на какой-то скале, — понимает Бен, — вокруг куча камней, растут кривые деревья, солнца не видно, но еще не ночь, планета… Он понятия не имеет, что это за планета, кроме того, что здесь фонит Темной стороной так, что дышать тяжело… 

…В смысле, «Соло»?!

Названный Джейсеном закатывает глаза.

— Джайна. Чего тебе тут надо?

— Это тебе чего тут надо? — девушка останавливается. Смотрит на Бена, на скалу, снова на Бена. На «Джейсена». — Братик. Кто это? Ты ради кого устроил такое жертвоприношение?

Жертвоприношение?

Бен смотрит туда, куда смотрит она, и замирает. Он сидит в круге, очерченном кусками трупов. Руками, ногами, головами. Головы смотрят на него пустыми глазами. Нечеловеческие уродливые головы. С выпавшими серыми языками. Руки сложены так, чтобы держаться друг за друга, мертвые пальцы сжимают разрезанные пополам предплечья… 

Его выворачивает, несмотря на пустой желудок.

— Тьфу.

— Полный боевой отряд вонгов ради этого?

— Не ради этого, ты издеваешься? Я ради братца… Я Эни хотел вытащить. Все ж верно сделал! А появилось… 

— Мда.

— И что теперь с ним делать?

— Возьмем с собой, потом разберемся. Пошли, лорд ситхов доморощенный, пока второй отряд нас не нашел.

— Тьфу на тебя, Джайна.

— Тьфу на меня. Эй, ты. 

Бен, сглотнув, поднимает голову. 

— Ты кто?

— Бен, — говорит Бен. 

— Если хочешь сдохнуть, — говорит девушка, — оставайся.

Бен переводит дыхание. И поднимается на ноги.


End file.
